(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for applying at least one substance, in particular devices comprising a case having an axis, an applicator that is separable from the case, and a receptacle containing the substance, said receptacle being received at least in part inside the case, the case having at least one side opening through which the substance can be taken by means of the applicator.
(ii) Description of Related Art
European patent application EP A21 118 286 provides examples of devices in which the substance to be applied is contained in a cup which can be put into place in a housing for receiving it when the applicator is separated from the case. In FIG. 28, there is described an embodiment including a transmission member, a case and an applicator. The transmission member has slots, each of which is generally L-shaped. In such embodiment, the applicator has studs capable of engaging in the slots, and the case has threads cooperating with the studs. The bottom limb of the L, which corresponds to the bottoms of the slots, enables the applicator to be turned relative to the transmission member after the applicator and the transmission member have been coupled together. Such turning, however, can cause the studs of the applicator to be moved past the threads of the case in an undesirable fashion.
Thus, there exists a need whereby the transmission member and the applicator are suitable for being coupled to turn together, and the transmission member is configured to avoid the applicator turning relative to the transmission member after the applicator has been coupled to turn with the transmission member.
There also exists a need in particular to provide a device whereby, for example, it is of a structure that is more easily manufactured.